Panels are usually fastened together by means of screws supplied on a belt or picked up manually, and tightened with hand-held, power screwdrivers, a procedure which places a strain on the arms and shoulders. This is also a monotonous and time-consuming task since the panels are usually joined by about 10-15 screws per square meter and large numbers of screws must be installed in structures built from panels.